<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>22 Feeling #writober by YungWenLean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153113">22 Feeling #writober</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungWenLean/pseuds/YungWenLean'>YungWenLean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, friends-schfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungWenLean/pseuds/YungWenLean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Early in their friendship, Konev had told Poplin that he was only really interested in sleeping with people if he had feelings for them. Poplin wholeheartedly agreed, if horny and bored counted as a feeling. That summed up a lot of Poplin’s escapades, but if you knew Poplin well, then you also knew that he could express pretty much any human emotion through physical intimacy.</p><p>Takes off right where 18 Friendship (https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070489) ends, in case you need some Bailey's in your coffee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ivan Konev/Olivier Poplin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>22 Feeling #writober</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More than 2/3 into #writober2020 and I'm not running late! Woop!</p><p>I really liked https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070489 with where it ended because friendship is a beautiful kind of relationship and it's fun to see men being physically close but not sexual... BUT ALSO SCREW IT, men being physically close AND sexual is hot. </p><p>Same fanverse as https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594788</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– So the red beast flew to the lair of the white beast, slayer of Valkyries, unprecedented in wisdom?</p><p>– Unmatched in decency, never yelled at by Cazerne.</p><p>– What is the white beast’s curse?</p><p>– He has to make sure that the red beast never gets bored.</p><p>– Oh, no, I’m out.</p><p>– You can’t, if you break the spell there’s a price to pay.</p><p>– What would the white beast, protector of curfew, be afraid of? </p><p>– The only letter you will be able to write will be W.</p><p>– Is this the worst you can do?</p><p>– And every hint in your crosswords will be “sun god”. </p><p>– That one hurt, you’re getting there!</p><p>– And you will also only be able to maintain an erection when Murai’s in the room, and it will hurt you more because it’s not like<em> I </em> would let him stop me!</p><p>– Poor Murai… Would all of this mean that he would always have to watch you have sex?</p><p>– I guess so? Poor guy…</p><p>– Don’t be so hard on yourself, it’s not <em> that </em>bad. </p><p>– I’m not hard!</p><p>– Are you sure about that?</p><p>Poplin was the big spoon, and all the laughing, the closeness and the topic had a certain effect. </p><p>– This is your fault, Ivan! You started talking about this stuff. </p><p>– Take this complaint up the chain of command. </p><p>– Like Murai?<br/><br/>They broke out laughing, their bodies shaking against each other. If getting harder was the objective, the mission was going well. </p><p>– Hey, Konev. Wanna do it?</p><p>– Poplin!.. you are great and all, but I was about to fall asleep. Can you wait til tomorrow?</p><p>– Alright, white beast. See you by the morning light in your ivory tower.</p><p>Early in their friendship, Konev had told Poplin that he was only really interested in sleeping with people if he had feelings for them. Poplin wholeheartedly agreed, if horny and bored counted as a feeling. That summed up a lot of Poplin’s escapades, but if you knew Poplin well, then you also knew that he could express pretty much any human emotion through physical intimacy. He would never tell you that he felt lonely, but he’d barge into your room at two a.m. and try to cram his body into your bunk. He would never tell you that he was scared before an upcoming battle, but he’d make up an excuse to sleep together. He would call you an asshole, but then he’d make sure you were not freezing. He would never accept a “thank you” for thinking about Konev’s comfort in the cold room, but he would accept gratitude if it came in the form of Konev staying up and telling in-jokes.</p><p>Poplin trying to have sex right now was about affection and tenderness, but also fear, and anger, and a bit about the excitement of flying out with his life at stake. Konev thought about it all and felt a wave of emotion run through his body. He said that he needed to have feelings for people he slept with. Whatever was going on between him and Poplin wasn’t romance, but it was feelings. </p><p>– You know what, Olivier? Hey, Olivier? Are you asleep? <em> I </em> don’t want to wait til tomorrow. </p><p>This was hopefully not the last time, and it was definitely not the first. Poplin and Konev had their own habits, and when those didn’t fit, they had plan B and C. They didn’t need to tell each-other that it was just too cold to risk the blankets falling off. Instead, the second Poplin received the new orders about not waiting for next morning, he pressed his face into the nape of Konev’s neck and started unbuttoning Konev’s pants, as Konev moved back, getting as close as he could. He always needed a bit longer and intense stimulation to come. You’d think Poplin’s cock would get desensitized after all the use, but apparently it didn’t work that way. </p><p>They say that a handjob is a waste of opportunity, a thing you can do on your own, that your partner won’t do it as well as you do it yourself. But no, of course it’s different. Konev could come faster on his own, sure. There was a whole genre of fleet jokes where the punchline was that you learned to ejaculate as fast as you could when you were living side by side with other people. But when it was just him, nobody was kissing his neck, nobody was grinding against his body, and the hand around his cock was not another human being that put a whole rainbow of emotion into this simple act. </p><p>After a while, Konev turned around. The two started kissing as Konev got Poplin’s humour induced erection out of his pants. It took some adjustment to make sure that no one hit himself or his partner while their hands moved up and down, and as their bodies searched for the perfect position, they kept kissing, grunting and moaning into each-other’s mouths. It felt literally, and no pun intended, breathtaking, to share someone else’s air like that. To feel the sounds someone else made. </p><p>The two of them were tired even before Poplin found his good, and sincerely considerate, excuse to share a bed, or the blanket fort, or whatever you’d call this arrangement for two men in a tin can in vacuum. This was not meant to last long. They were on their side, face to face. Poplin had his arm on top, moving steadily. Konev’s arm was underneath, he didn’t need to move nearly as much, mostly just flick his wrist to get his fingers to swirl around the shaft, massaging the underside of the head with his thumb. They were holding each-other close. Even if they broke a kiss, they stayed face to face, to feel, smell, taste as much as possible. Konev could recognise Poplin’s breath from a million others. Some nights, when Poplin invited himself over to Konev, it smelled of beer, or whisky, or, probably – Konev never asked questions he didn’t want to hear the answers to – pussy. Sometimes, like now, it was toothpaste. But it always smelled like Poplin. </p><p>They came within seconds of each-other, a result of practice, sensitivity, and the chain reaction that your partner’s orgasm could set off. For a while they were quiet, the fatigue descended upon them like an extra set of blankets. </p><p>– Poplin, you need to wash your hand.</p><p>– Mmm…</p><p>– Poplin, don’t you dare to wipe it on the sheets, or my clothes, or your own clothes. </p><p>– Can I lick it off?</p><p>– Gross.</p><p>– Okay so squirting into my hand thirty seconds ago, that wasn’t gross. And coming into someone’s mouth…</p><p>– On the count of three I will pull the blanket off, and we’ll stand up, we’ll walk two steps, we’ll wash our hands, and then we go back and sleep.</p><p>– Curse you, white beast. </p><p>– One… Two...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>